Love, chuunibyo, and WHAT!
by Shadow Flame Master
Summary: A sweet love story between Yuuta and Rikka with a lovely ending.
1. Chapter 1

Rikka and Yuuta had arrived home after another boring day at school. Well, boring isn't the right word, but more of an uneventful day. Tsuyuri and Nibutani both had to bail on the club today, with Dekomori being out sick so they decided to just head home. Since they was going home alone, however, they decided to up their relationship slightly and started holding hands whenever they was together, a practice of which they long wanted to start. Arriving home quickly, Yuuta dropped his stuff in his room as Rikka went to hers and got her homework out. Knowing he could finish his fast, Yuuta saved it for later and went to Rikka's room to help her.

Having to re-teach the lesson to Rikka, Yuuta sighed. Sometimes she would pay attention in class, other times she would be lost within her chuunibyo, knowing not of which was happening in the real world. Afterwards, he sat on her bed, watching as she worked to make sure she both got it and didn't try to skip out on working on it. After she finished, they went out to go shopping only to have Rikka's chuunibyo flare up. She picked up a carrot, saying it was a secret sword of her world that could destroy her whole being if ingested into her body. Yuuta, knowing she just didn't want to eat her vegetables, grabbed it and bought it anyways, telling her she has to eat them to keep her tyrant's eye from going out.

After having an eventful shopping trip, they held hands while walking back to their house. Finding that Yuuta's little sister was home, they all three started on dinner together. Getting the job done with curry cooking in 10 minutes. While Kuzuha started the bath, since she was bathing first, Rikka and Yuuta decided to have a semi date night. They sat together, eating their curry while smiling and reminiscing about their time together. Since they got together, a lot has happened.

They found out that Nibutani once had Chuunibyo, realized that Dekomori's was growing even stronger, and hell they even had their first kiss. That was the memory they decided to talk most about. It went something like this. (If you don't like them together, stop reading now. You have been warned, viewer.)

It happened late one night, with a clear sky overhead. Yuuta and Rikka were sitting together on the balcony, silence around them as they enjoyed each other's presence. Finally, Yuuta spoke, breaking the peaceful silence.

"A beautiful night, I dare say. Rikka, though we have been through many trials, and still have a long ways to go, I wish to say this. You asking me out was one of the best memories I'll ever have, considering my smile has grown more and more since we got together." He said, smiling big. This of course made Rikka blush, but she decided to move closer to Yuuta, and holding his arm close. Still looking at the sky, Rikka smiled. Hearing those sweet words echo inside her ear drum caused a reaction she would have never expected to have.

Moving quickly so Yuuta had little to no chance to react, she climbed on top of him while moving her face forward quickly. Pressing her lips gently but with force against Yuuta's, locking in a kiss. A sweet feeling spreading quickly through both their bodies as they felt the love of one another grow rapidly from their relationship advancing even more. Staying in this position for a good 30 seconds, Rika pulled back, blushing badly before hugging Yuuta who stroked her hair gently. They had experienced something of which they tried before only to be denied due to their cat giving birth. After a few seconds of sitting like that, Rikka looked up at Yuuta and smiled.

Rikka blushed slightly as she remembered the shocking pleasure she experienced from sharing something so sweet with her lover. Both of them finishing their dinner quickly, Rikka went to the bath since Kuzuha was out and in her room while Yuuta went to his room to complete his portion of the homework.


	2. What

The following day, after school, they gathered into their normal classroom. Rikka, wanting to try and cause her servant, Dekomori, to laugh, put a ball up her shirt. When Dekomori saw it and questioned, Rikka replied with this.

"The contract between Dark flame master and my Tyrant's eye has grown so powerful, I have a growth within my abdomen that shall spawn in due time to form a third member upon this contract." Of course she didn't catch on at first, but when the gears in her mind finally connected, her face shot red as a tomato. Wanting to continue the joke, she kept the ball inside her shirt even through the walk home with Yuuta, of which they held hands on. When they arrived home, they found a surprise.

Sitting in the living room, talking with Yuuta's little sister was the priestess herself, who freaked out at the sight of Rikka's bulging stomach. Without waiting , she instantly asked about it. After hearing the reply, she grabbed Rikka by her arm and went to pull her away, knocking the ball out from under her shirt. Still having an angry look, she pulled on Rikka anyways, screaming. The only thing of which Yuuta was able to make out was a very painful set of words, a set he never wanted to hear.

"You are hereby forbidden from ever seeing Yuuta! Any contact is off-limits and you two are to be split apart, not even thinking of a relationship!" This shattered Yuuta's heart as he knew there was no fighting the decision of which her sister has chosen. Grabbing his chest, he crawled into his room, on his bed, and wept. Crying himself to sleep, he had a dreamless rest as his girlfriend was dragged away from him for what was possibly forever, without any hints of ever returning.

The next day, in the club, everybody asked Yuuta where Rikka was. After explaining to everybody, they all looked away and downwards. All sharing a bit of Yuuta's pain because they all wanted to see their relationship flourish into something beautiful. The pain slowly grew to the point that Nebutani and Dokomori looked at each other, teared up and hugged each other crying. Shortly after, they all decided to leave the club early and just head home.


	3. Depression matrey

The following day, after school, they gathered into their normal classroom. Rikka, wanting to try and cause her servant, Dekomori, to laugh, put a ball up her shirt. When Dekomori saw it and questioned, Rikka replied with this.

"The contract between Dark flame master and my Tyrant's eye has grown so powerful, I have a growth within my abdomen that shall spawn in due time to form a third member upon this contract." Of course she didn't catch on at first, but when the gears in her mind finally connected, her face shot red as a tomato. Wanting to continue the joke, she kept the ball inside her shirt even through the walk home with Yuuta, of which they held hands on. When they arrived home, they found a surprise.

Sitting in the living room, talking with Yuuta's little sister was the priestess herself, who freaked out at the sight of Rikka's bulging stomach. Without waiting , she instantly asked about it. After hearing the reply, she grabbed Rikka by her arm and went to pull her away, knocking the ball out from under her shirt. Still having an angry look, she pulled on Rikka anyways, screaming. The only thing of which Yuuta was able to make out was a very painful set of words, a set he never wanted to hear.

"You are hereby forbidden from ever seeing Yuuta! Any contact is off-limits and you two are to be split apart, not even thinking of a relationship!" This shattered Yuuta's heart as he knew there was no fighting the decision of which her sister has chosen. Grabbing his chest, he crawled into his room, on his bed, and wept. Crying himself to sleep, he had a dreamless rest as his girlfriend was dragged away from him for what was possibly forever, without any hints of ever returning.

The next day, in the club, everybody asked Yuuta where Rikka was. After explaining to everybody, they all looked away and downwards. All sharing a bit of Yuuta's pain because they all wanted to see their relationship flourish into something beautiful. The pain slowly grew to the point that Nebutani and Dokomori looked at each other, teared up and hugged each other crying. Shortly after, they all decided to leave the club early and just head home.


	4. Bruh

For a month straight, Yuuta never left his room. The loss of his girlfriend, Rikka, caused a serious case of depression to swell up deep within him. A pit of darkness opening within his heart as all the love he had for Rikka being poured into this pit as a demon swallowed them up and burped out no remnants. He sat in his bed, his hair a giant mess with bits of it sticking everywhere. His eyes, bloodshot from the waterfall of tears that fell on his living room and in his room. A darkness surrounding his whole being from the regret of not standing up for the one he loved.

His room was a giant mess, homework everywhere that Isshiki brought over every day. In his mind, his chuunibyou was a major mistake that caused him to have nothing but depression. He wish he could go back in time and slap his younger self senseless and warn him about the horrors that will come if he let it grows too much. How he will lock his heart away from the world, hiding himself in a trashed room set with a depressed mood. Tell them that he got a girlfriend who had a tight grip upon his heart, and ripped it to shreds when her older sister who looked like a devil in his eyes ripped her away.

That he will lie in his bed, doing nothing. Thinking of darkness, depression, despair. The fact the only girl he will love is gone for life. He laid there…wanting to do nothing…not even live. He decided that moment however, he didn't like how he was. He gathered up his strength, stormed out his room, through the living room and to the stairs. He went up the stairs, slammed his fist on the door and waited for Toka to answer. When nobody answered, he stepped inside to try and find them only to see an empty apartment with a single note reading the following:

"Yuuta, if you are reading this, I apologize. I am being forced to move back in with my grandparent's house and attending a different school. Any chance of following us will result in the police being called on you. I'm sorry… Love, Rikka."

This caused a few tears to stream down Yuuta's face as he walked out the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He started walking down the stairs, gaining ferocity with every step as he started skipping steps, getting to his bike and setting off in the direction of town.

After riding his bike for about 3 hours, Yuuta arrived in front of Rikka's grandparents' house. It was obviously night time, but he needed to talk with her regardless. He decided to get her attention by throwing pebbles at her window. After her threw the 5thone, he saw the window open. Standing there, red eyed from crying and wearing a long white sleeping gown, was the girl he loved. Rikka, staring down, couldn't speak. Yuuta was quickly climbing on the roof to get closer.

After climbing the roof, and getting his footing, Yuuta took his most famous stance: Dark flame master! With this, he let out words that would change his and Rikka's destiny forever.

"Wielder of the tyrant's eye! I come to thee with a question of which is up most important. Do you wish to stay in this boring reality, or take my hand in marriage and change this reality together?!" to which Rika blinked once before smiling and jumping towards him while screaming "yes!" and landing within his arms. This loud noise woke her grandpa who ran outside to see Yuuta and Rikka hugging. Thinking it was some thug, he threatened to call the police. To this, Yuuta ran over, jumped off the roof and held out his arms. Telling Rikka to jump, who listened, they got down safely and rode off into the night with her grandpa screaming from a distance.


	5. Wedding

Getting dressed in a white tuxedo, Yuuta had Isshiki was standing behind him while talking to him. "Dude, I can believe you randomly proposed. I also can't believe accepted! The fourth cutest girl in our class is marrying my best friend!" to which Yuuta glared at him. He didn't like how his friend was still talking about his girlfriend being #4, when in his eyes Rikka was #1. He blew it off however, and finished getting ready. He had to make sure that everything was perfect, and that he looked his absolute best for when his friends watched the ceremony happen, the two love birds finishing their contract.

After doing a few more lookovers, he stepped out of the room. Everything was ready, and the time had come. He stepped out into the main room of the church, taking his place in front of the alter. Right after he had turned his gaze to the double doors in the front, he heard the organ begin, and the music to "here comes the bride" playing. The chestnut brown doors slowly opened to open a flood of sunlight.

Bathing within the bright sunlight, wearing a white dress to represent her pureness, was Rikka, smiling with a white heart eyepatch over her right eye. Smiling brightly as her mother, who was wearing a white dress as well, walked her down the aisle and blinked back tears. She was handing her daughter off to someone who knew would treat her perfectly. Everybody in the crowd watching, smiling, some even wiping tears away including Nibutani, as Rikka made her way to Yuuta. After she reached him, she walked up and stood across him, waiting for the pastor to speak the holy words.

After he finished, he said "Is there any reason of which these two should not wed? Speak now, or forever hold your peace" to which a slender girl with coal black hair stood straight up. She went to speak before being interrupted by a sudden slam! Standing between the two doors, was a tall, slender man. Dark brown hair, with a face that compliments that and his eyes. A black tuxedo with a white undershirt and red bowtie, he walked forward. Yuuta, who couldn't believe what he was seeing, stared dumbfounded. Right before him was his older brother, Terra.

"I have no reason to deny them their wedding, but instead a reason to let them marry! I've been talking to my mother nightly for the past 2 years, and I have heard many stories of these two. They meet by accident in class, and that started a domino effect. Yuuta, who at first despised Rikka for her chuunibyou, now cherishes it and even helps it develop, through her, he met Dekomori, Nibutani, and Tsuyuri. He has made a great amount of friends, but more importantly, developed a love that will never die. He once rode his bike for 5 hours straight, just to get to her grandparents! He couldn't handle having her away, so he rode! He rode with love to save his princess from the castle she was trapped in! They had a 3rd person try to intervene within their relationship but they powered through! These two have developed a love so deep for each other, that this marriage is sacred and rare! So let them wed, and let them be happy!" He said, sitting down and smiling.

With this, the pastor didn't hesitate before saying "You may now kiss the bride!" Yuuta and Rikka quickly locked lips, sharing a kiss so magical that both of their hearts instantly started racing. After they released from each other, taking in a huge gasp of air, they looked at the crowd, smiling. Everybody, even Toka, started clapping. They walked down the aisle, and looked at them one last time while smiling before walking outside. In front of them was a shiny black car, ready to go, with "just contracted" written on the black windshield. They climbed in, hand in hand, as everybody clapped. After they shut the door, they drove off, living together until the day they both drew their last breath.


End file.
